DisplayPort is a digital multimedia interface standard that set forth by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). DisplayPort supports transmitting video and sound signal on a single cable simultaneously. Meanwhile, DisplayPort may also be used to replace Low-Voltage Differential Signal (LVDS) interface.
Auxiliary Channel (AUX CH) is the auxiliary channel of DisplayPort. DisplayPort 1.1 standard defines AUX CH as a link of bidirection, low time delay, and high bandwidth. The link transmits data by using based on micro-package architecture. At present, AUX CH is mainly used to realize functions of High-Bandwidth Content Protection (HDCP) related operation, Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) access and link training and etc between the computer host and the monitor.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a interface standard set forth by Compaq, HP, Intel, Lucent, Microsoft, NEC and Philips together. USB is widely used in data transmission between the computer host and peripheral devices.
In the present computer system, USB devices (such as, mouse, keyboard, storage device, etc.) are needed to connect with PC host directly, or connect with monitor having USB upgoing functions. However, the conventional PC configuration for connecting USB devices to the monitor is complicated, whereas it may not be easily used by users.